kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Shroud (M
Hero Point: 2 Knick Name: Shade Init +4; Notice +8 Languages English STATS(0pp) SAVE(0pp) COMBAT(0pp) Hand to Hand Combat * Action +0 Attack; Damage (DC15) Grappling: TK * Action +8 Grapple Check; +7 Damage (DC22) :(+0Atck; +0Str; +0S-Str; +0Sz; +7Power) Base Attack +0 Speed 30ft.; Fly (250 mph);Teleport 500ft.(move action)/1,000(Full Action/No Dodge Bonus) SKILLS (6pp) *Acrobatic +8 *Notice +8 *Streetwise +4 *Perform (Dance) +4 FEATS (18pp) *Luck Rank 1 *Improved Initiative Rank: 1 *Evasion Rank 2 *Dodge Focus Rank: 6 *Defensive Roll Rank 6 *Point Blank Shot *Untapped Potential ---- POWERS (104pp) (Shadow) Form Rank 10 (42pp) :Duration: Permanent. :Immunity: Physical Attacks :*'Immunity: Suffocation' Rank 2(2pp) :*'Absorption (Healing)': Light Rank 3(3pp) ::Flaw: Limited: Light, Duration: Permanent :*'Super-Senses': Darkvision Rank 2(2pp) :*'Insubstantial' Shadow Rank: 3 (15pp) ::Extra: Duration (Continuous) ::Flaw: Duration (Permanent) :*'Flight' Rank: 5 (10pp) ::Extra: Duration (Continuous) ::Flaw: Duration (Permanent) 'Cosmic Energy Control:' Dazzle (Visual/Blind)Rank: 7 (39pp) Range: 70ft; Fort/Ref DC:17 Extra: Area: Burst and Selective Attack. Flaw: Full Power. Power Stunts8pp: *1:Paralyze Rank: 7 (30pp) :Range: 70 ft. :Power Feats: Selective, Lasting :Extra: Range, Area (Burst), Selective Attack :Flaw: Full Power. *2:Snare (Shadow Tentical) Ranks:'7 (30pp) :'Range: 70 ft.; DC: 17 :Power Feats: Reversible, Tether. :Extra: Area (Burst), Selective Attack, Duration: Concentration :Flaw: Full Power. *3:Trip (Shadow Tentacle) Ranks:'8 (30pp) :'Extra: Range, Area (Burst), Selective Attack. :Flaw: Full Power. *4:Telekinesis (Shadow Tentacle) Ranks:'7 (30pp) :'Power Feats: Precise, Accurate Rank 4 *5:Suffocate Ranks:7 (30pp) :Extra: Range, Area (Burst), Selective Attack. :Flaw: Full Power. *6:Dimensional Pocket Rank 6 (30pp) :Extra: Duration: Lasting :Power Feats: Accurate Rank 4 *7:Summon Shadow Minions Ranks:4 (30pp) :Power Feat: Mind Linked. :Power: Growth/Shrinking Rank 4; Strike(Claw/Bite) Rank:'''4 DC:19. *8:Teleport' Ranks:5' (30pp) :Extra:'Accurate :'Power Feats:'''Easy Darkness Control:Obscure' '''Rank:' 7 (23pp) :DC:17; Range:'''70 ft.; '''Radius: 35ft. Power Feats:'Selective Power Stunts7: *1:'Shadow Strike (Shadow Weapon) Ranks:7 (16pp) :Forming weapons out of darkness, you can strike for damage equal to your power rank in melee combat. :Power Feats: Accurate Rank 4 :Extra: Vampiric. :Flaw: Full Power. *2:Dark Blast Ranks:7 (16pp) : You can project darkness as a physical force, a Ranged Damage effect at your power rank. :Power Feats: Accurate Rank 4 :Extra: Vampiric. :Flaw: Full Power. *3:Dark BlastAOE Ranks:7 (16pp) : You can project darkness as a physical force, a Ranged Damage effect at your power rank. :Power Feats: Accurate Rank 4, Precise. :Extra: Area (Burst), Selective Attack, Vampiric. :Flaw: Full Power. *4:Dark Blast Ranks:7 (16pp) : You can project darkness as a physical force, a Ranged Damage effect at your power rank. :Power Feats: Accurate Rank 4, Precise, Selective. :Extra: Area (Cone), Selective Attack, Vampiric. :Flaw: Full Power. *5:Dark Blast PBAOE Ranks:7 (16pp) : You can project darkness as a physical force, a Ranged Damage effect at your power rank. :Power Feats: Accurate Rank 4, Precise :Extra: Selective Attack, Vampiric. :Flaw: Full Power. *6:Shadow Objects Rank: 7(16pp) :Range:; Your darkness can absorb energy, giving you a Drain effect at your Darkness Control power rank, usable against any radiant energy source: heat, light, radiation, and so forth. :Extra: Vampiric. :Flaw: Action. *7:Boost Absorption: Light(Healing) Rank: 7(16pp) :Range: 70ft; Your darkness can absorb energy, giving you a Drain effect at your Darkness Control power rank, usable against any radiant energy source: heat, light, radiation, and so forth. :Extra: Range, Vampiric. :Flaw: Full Power. DRAWBACKS Disability to Smell (-4pp) :Frequency: Very Common :Intensity: Moderate Disability to Touch (-2pp) :Frequency: Uncommon :Intensity: Minor Weakness Lack of Light(-4pp) :Frequency: Common :Intensity: Moderate (-1 to CON/Non-lethal) Holding Back (-2pp) :Frequency: Uncommon :Intensity: Moderate (DC 10) +4 power levels or +60 power points to distribute to various traits. :Complications: *'Host:' Your powers exist because you’re host to some terrible, evil entity. It might be extraterrestrial, extra-dimensional, or magical, but unleashing its power means it temporarily surfaces and assumes control of your body. It may be hell-bent on destruction, or perhaps it quietly goes about some secret agenda while your conscious is unconscious. You wake up, not knowing what it’s done or who it’s killed, but dreading the impending truth nonetheless. Regardless, regaining control of your body may happen automatically after a few hours, it may happen at dawn or dusk, or it may happen once your body needs rest and falls asleep. It’s up to you and the Gamemaster to decide. COMPLICATIONS *Secret Identity *Minor *Nightmares EQUIPMENT * None. Basic Information True Identity: Name Other Aliases: None Occupation: Student, Hero Group Affiliations: None Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record, Still a minor. Birthplace: Unknown Age: 15 ' '''Height:' 5' 00" ' '''Weight:' 110lbs. BACKGROUND What Shroud knows of her past comes in two partds. PERSONALITY Disposition: Feels About Others: ALLEGIANCE *. QUIRKS :* Emo girl, creepy. :* She speak somewhat in monitone most of the time. :* Quirk. Hobbies: . Favorite Food: N/A Favorite Color: Red MOTIVATION * GOALS *. Power Level 8 Trade Off Tactics *. *. *. *. Theme Songs *Song- Artist Extra Effort Category:Avengers Category:Player Characters Category:Shroud Category:Supers characters Category:Teen Titans Category:Vid's Toons Stock __NOEDITSECTION__ Example